


To Entrench and Engulf

by Zeledus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilbo is a cock slut, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild S&M, Not perfect kink negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Size Difference, Tattoos, Thorin has a filthy mouth, seriously, soul mate elements, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeledus/pseuds/Zeledus
Summary: After the battle, Bilbo returned to Bag End to attempt to live as he once did. However, there is something in the mountain calling to him, and the shame of leaving his companions without a word of goodbye eats at him. With fear and apprehension, Bilbo returns to Erebor to ease the ache in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this porn-filled monster was the result when I sat down to write an in depth slow-burn story about Thorin and Bilbo. I found that I myself needed to get the need to write smut out of the way in order to give it the progression it needs and well, here you go. It really is quite obscene, so you have been warned. 
> 
> I wasn't quite certain that the daddy kink fits, as in - if dwarves or hobbits would have any concept of a daddy kink or word for "daddy" but, they do in this work. 
> 
> I believe that this is a first in a collection that will feature kink in varying degrees. Let me know what ideas you have about kink in the Hobbit universe. 
> 
> Also; come check out my blog. It's exclusively for my fanfiction. You can come ask me questions, submit requests, etc.  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeledus)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo Baggins was weary as he reached the end of his journey. Not just in body, but in soul. It was altogether an easier journey than the one he had taken with the dwarves. Middle Earth had reached a state of relative peace in the wake of the battle. So while the journey unfolded gently, his heart ached.

He feared that his return might not be so well received. He had left without a word after the battle. He felt shame when he remembered his cowardice. He had been too weak to await Thorin’s recovery. Too afraid to face him. The thought of seeing disappointment and anger in Thorin’s eyes drove him away to Bag End to hide.

And yet here he was at the gate of Erebor, hardly knowing the reason why. He had tried to settle back into the lovely life of a hobbit that he had so dearly missed, he really had. But there was an incessant feeling of _wrongness_. Fevered dreams of the mountain – of dark hair and blue eyes – made him toss and turn. He could barely eat with the pain of wanting. There was a tugging and pulling on him. The mountain called to him.

He felt no peace until he gave in and began his journey to Erebor. He felt lightened each day he neared, and it seemed his feet knew exactly the way without the need for thought. They lead him straight to the gates where he stood now.

Yet somehow now that he had arrived, the feeling intensified suddenly. It all mixed together with fear, and shame, and guilt until Bilbo shook from bearing the weight of his feeling. His mind screamed for him to run and hide, but he had not come this far to crumple beneath his cowardice again. Besides, he doubted he could bring himself to return to the half-life he had endured for any longer. No, he had to do this.

The guards seemed unsurprised to see him when he approached and announced himself. They nodded and replied “The King has been expecting you, Master Baggins.”

“Oh, he – he has?” Bilbo responded, taken aback.

“Indeed, he is waiting for you in the throne room. Allow me to escort you there, Master Baggins.” The guard led him inside the large entrance. Erebor was nothing like Bilbo had last seen it. He found it quite hard to breathe from the magnificence of it. It seemed the dwarves had been hard at work restoring their home since Bilbo had left. He felt a sharp stab of guilt at this. He should have been here; doing his part.

His apprehension grew as the guard led him into the heart of the mountain. His stomach was in knots and the feeling of desperate hollowness seemed to increase. He had never felt anything like it and it overwhelmed him so that he had reached the throne room without realizing it. He had no time to brace himself before the guard opened the door.

“Your majesty, I present Master Bilbo Baggins of The Shire.”

Thorin, who had been restlessly pacing before the throne, halted abruptly.  His sharp gaze cut into Bilbo’s. All the air left Bilbo’s lungs rapidly and he scarcely noticed the guard leaving and closing the door behind him. In fact, he had no awareness of walking into the room in the first place.

Thorin stared for a moment and then took several rapid strides toward Bilbo, halting again with a look of distress and uncertainty.

“Bilbo…” His voice was gruff, pained, and oh Mahal, like a drink of piping hot tea after standing in the rain. Bilbo’s feet carried him forward until he and Thorin were mere feet away. As he came into Thorin’s space, the dwarf stuttered forward, hand reaching out and pausing in hesitation.

There was an exchange in glances, Thorin’s questioning, searching, hopeful, and Bilbo’s asking for forgiveness, seeking acceptance. All was found in mere moments, though the time seemed to wear on between them. At last Bilbo stepped closer and enfolded Thorin’s hand within his own.

It felt like stepping into a hot spring. The tension that had been holding itself in Bilbo released, and with it, Bilbo let out a sigh. Thorin’s face crumpled into desperate relief and surged forward to embrace Bilbo. He buried his face into the curls atop his head and clutched onto Bilbo as if he were drowning.

“Bilbo, _ghivashel_.” Thorin breathed. Bilbo melted – he hadn’t a clue what Thorin meant, but the tone spoke for itself, as for the way Thorin was holding him. It was if the hollow place inside had filled. His chest felt so full here in Thorin’s arms and all he could do was bury his face in Thorin’s chest and hold back tears of feeling.

All too soon, Thorin pulled back and dropped to his knees in front of Bilbo. His hands braced Bilbo’s face. “Bilbo…I thought I would never see you again. I woke and you were gone. The pain of it…of you…please, I beg of you, forgive me for what I have done to drive you away. Before, that was not me. I was not myself. I cannot think of a single thing I could do to restore your trust in me, and I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I am selfish and I find I need it. I need to hear it from you.”

Bilbo’s voice caught in his throat and the tears spilt despite himself. “It is I who should ask you for forgiveness, your highness. I ran like a coward rather than face the disappointment I knew would be in your eyes. I would have stayed away forever, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I felt this pull to come back to the mountain…I…I don’t understand it.” Thorin’s hands tightened, and a storm of emotion passed over his face.

“I could never be disappointed in you, Bilbo. You have saved my life, not only in body but in mind and soul. I have felt the same ache. I feared it was only me, that I would live with the pain of your absence forever. I can’t explain to you the feeling of joy I felt when the ache began to ease, because I knew you were returning.”

Bilbo’s head spun, barely able to take in the reality of Thorin’s words as pure relief crashed over him. Tears continued to spill even as Bilbo began to feel the hollowness inside fill with warmth. He reached out to cradle the side of Thorin’s cheek, heart clenching at the look of bliss that showed on the dwarf’s face.

“Thorin…” Bilbo choked, swallowing and struggling to find words. “I’m so happy…so relieved that you do not hate me. I have felt so ashamed for leaving you.” Thorin shook his head, eyes blazing into Bilbo’s. “I could never hate you, Bilbo. I feel more blessed than you can know that you have returned to me despite the way I have treated you. If I could…if you would allow me to…I would show you all the gentleness and affection that I am capable of. I would ease each ache, soothe each fear…”

“I don’t…I don’t understand.” Bilbo admitted, hope blooming in his chest even as uncertainty overwhelmed him.

“Bilbo.” Thorin began slowly, earnestly. “You are the closest to my heart. You are dearer to me than any other. I would hold you until the end of my days, if you would have me. If you would give me the honor.” Bilbo felt like his mind was fogged with disbelief for a moment. How he had dreamed and hoped that Thorin would simply return his friendship, that they could have some of what they had had before. Only in his deepest and darkest heart had he allowed himself to think of Thorin feeling for him in this way. He was still for so long that Thorin’s face began to tense and suddenly, those large hands began to retreat. Bilbo blinked, fear spiking in his heart. His hands caught Thorin’s quickly, pulling them to his chest.

“I didn’t let myself even dream that you would feel this way for me.” He began, fresh tears stinging his eyes. “Thorin Oakenshield, I have loved you since the day you stood in the doorway of my hobbit hole. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth and gladly given my life for you…and I would gladly give my life to you now.”

The look of awe and affection that came over Thorin’s face was heart-stopping. “Oh, Bilbo.” The dwarf pulled Bilbo forward and buried his face into the fabric of his vest, breathing deeply. Bilbo curled around him, tangling his hands into Thorin’s dark hair and holding him close. His heart felt close to bursting from joy.

They remained curled around each other for a long time, until the door to the throne room opened – quietly at first and suddenly it was thrown open.

“Bilbo!” A loud joyful voice broke the silence and said hobbit jumped slightly, turning to see Kili grinning stupidly from the doorway. Thorin pulled back, resting on his heels and smiling in exasperation as his youngest nephew barged into the room. Kili, oblivious to the heavy atmosphere grasped Bilbo around the knees and spun him with great mirth.

Bilbo sputtered, flailing and thumping Kili on the shoulder. “Kili, oh for goodness sake! Put me down!” Kili laughed and deposited him on the floor, ruffling Bilbo’s hair with a cheeky grin.

“It’s about time you showed up, Mister Boggins. Uncle has been moping for _ages._ It’s really been quite unbearable. If you think he was all moody during the quest you should have seen him when he was-“

“Kee, you have the worst timing ever. You _utter brute._ ” Fili said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Kili frowned at him, practically pouting. “What do you mean? Bilbo is here!” Fili grabbed Kili by the shoulders and dragged him toward the door, hissing in his ear. “Yes, and if you hadn’t noticed Uncle and Bilbo are _having a moment.”_ “What? What do you…OH! Well, finally!” He twisted around to grin at them before being pushed out the door “see you later Uncle Bilbo!”

Bilbo blinked, stunned, turning finally to face Thorin once again. Thorin met his gaze with a soft smile and suddenly Bilbo was very nervous. Now that the spell of their reunion had faded somewhat he remembered just how gorgeous and intimidating Thorin could be. Despite their confession of love he found himself blushing darkly, shifting his feet.

“Uh, well then. That was quite the welcome wasn’t it? Dear me, I am quite tired.” He babbled, tucking his thumbs into his bracers and shifting. Thorin’s smile turned smirk as he stood. “Oh yes? I imagine your journey has exhausted you.” He replied, stepping toward Bilbo. “Yes! Yes, very much so. Very tired indeed.” Bilbo agreed, rocking back on his heels and peering up at Thorin.

“Hmm, perhaps you should retire then, Master Baggins.” Thorin continued, hand raising to run a thumb over Bilbo’s cheekbone. His thumb was warm and rough against the unbearded skin of his face. “I assure you that you will find my mountain quite accommodating.” Bilbo’s skin burned where Thorin touched him and he found himself leaning into it.

“Oh yes?” He breathed, catching Thorin’s dark gaze. His mouth went dry. “Oh yes. Perhaps if you join me in my rooms I can show you exactly how accommodating the King Under the Mountain can be.” Bilbo breathed out hard, sharp and hot arousal prickling over his skin all at once. It was so easy to surrender to the spell of Throrin’s presence; that satisfying and overwhelming feeling of _rightness._ “Oh…yes, please.” It was more of a moan than anything, he was embarrassed to say, but he could hardly care because Thorin was taking him by the hand and leading him away.

When the door to Thorin’s rooms shut, Bilbo quite felt like all the air left the room. He found himself crowded against the door almost immediately, and with Thorin pressed against him he was reminded just how much bigger he was. He titled his chin up to catch Thorin’s eyes, chin brushing along Thorin’s chest as he did so. Thorin’s arms braced against the door made Bilbo feel well and truly surrounded. It was a heady feeling, being trapped here by Thorin’s body. It felt like it was exactly where he belonged. Not only that, but Thorin smelled heavenly. Being this close gave Bilbo the chance to breathe in the spicy warmth of him and it fogged his mind like a large mug of mead.

“Bilbo, my dear little hobbit. I’ve wanted this for far longer than you know.” Thorin said softly, nosing along Bilbo’s temple. Bilbo whined gently, arching into the touch and letting his eyelids flutter shut. Thorin’s lips, much softer than Bilbo had ever imagined, and scalding hot, dragged along the side of Bilbo’s face and hovered over his mouth.

“How long?” Bilbo breathed, lips so near Thorin’s that he could feel the moist air from his lungs. “Since the moment I saw you, though I was in denial until the day on the carrock.” His nose nuzzled against the side of Bilbo’s. “You were so pure, so beautiful and soft. I used to catch myself imagining how your little body would fit against mine, how I would cover you. I loved your gentleness. I have always felt fiercely protective of you, though I showed it poorly. And after you threw yourself in front of me and saved my life…I fell in love with your strength, the steel under your silk.” Bilbo let out a shuddering breath, arching toward Thorin’s lips.

“Please, Thorin, please kiss me.” Thorin groaned, closing the small space between them. His lips were desperately gentle, coaxing Bilbo’s lips open with feather light caresses and warm tongue. The rasp of his beard sent thrills of desire down Bilbo’s spine. There was a sharp nip of teeth and Bilbo shivered, his hands twisting into Thorin’s tunic and pulling him closer. Thorin followed gladly, resting his weight against Bilbo and deepening the kiss. Bilbo gasped, reaching up to cup Thorin’s neck. It was Thorin’s turn to gasp, his hips rocking forward unexpectedly.

“Mm, does my King like his neck being touched?” Bilbo asked with a smile, running his fingers over Thorin’s neck and up behind his ears. Thorin moaned, “You’ll be the death of me, Bilbo.” Bilbo nuzzled against his face. “I hope not, we’ve only just begun. I certainly hope to have a very long time to pleasure you.” Thorin groaned deeply, gasping out his name as his hips rolled forward once more.

“Oh, you tempt me so, little hobbit. You make me want to give into all my brutish desires and claim you like an animal.” Thorin growled, his large hands wrapping around Bilbo’s head and tugging at his curls to expose Bilbo’s throat. He pressed in close, teeth and beard meeting sensitive skin with a hint of desperation. Bilbo’s stomach lurched at the dark words, he had no idea that he could be the subject of such hunger, especially from Thorin, and it was thrilling. He relaxed into Thorin’s firm affection and mewled softly. “Mm, Thorin, yes…I am yours, make me yours.” Thorin’s fingers tightened and he groaned, almost as if in pain.

The dwarf took a deep breath, pressing his open mouth to Bilbo’s neck. “I fully intend to, _ghivashel_ , but first I would lavish you with love so thorough that you can scarcely think from the pleasure of it.” Bilbo’s face filled with color at the promise, his small fingers clutching at Thorin’s thick hair. Thorin gave a soft hum of pleasure before slowly stepping back from Bilbo. He looked as though he loathed to move away from him, but none the less took the small hobbit’s hands into his own and led him further into his rooms. Now that Bilbo was not covered by delicious dwarf, he had a moment to fully appreciate the grandiosity of the King’s rooms. Even this first room, which Bilbo recognized as a living area, was painstakingly carved into gorgeous detail and inlaid with metals and gems. Bilbo noticed with a slight pang of reminiscence that there was no gold here. Eventually he left the thought behind, however, because they had stepped into Thorin’s bedroom. There was a fire roaring already, plush furs laid on the stone floor and luxurious chairs that looked large enough for Bilbo to curl up on and sleep. Beyond laid a massive bed, the wall behind painted to depict a glorious scene from Dwarvish history. The bed itself was covered in deep blue silks and inky black furs. Bilbo thought it looked perfectly decadent and wondered if he were to bury his face into the furs if it would smell of Thorin.

Thorin did not lead him toward the bed however, but toward the fire. He took a seat on one of the chairs and Bilbo’s mouth went dry as he noticed how fully the dwarf filled the chair and once again appreciated how _big_ Thorin was. This thought sent a thrill of desire up his spine. Thorin stretched languidly and spread his knees wide, drawing Bilbo’s gaze to the evidence of Thorin’s desire for him straining his breeches. The tight pull of his breeches led his gaze down to the large boots covering his feet and Bilbo had a sudden vision of crawling forward to lick them.

“Come here, little one.” Thorin invited, a smile pulling handsomely on his lips. Bilbo obeyed, stepping between Thorin’s legs and rubbing his hands over the vast plane of his chest. Suddenly nervous again, he lowered his eyes. Thorin caressed his face, studying him intently. “Why are you nervous, dear Bilbo? Do I frighten you still?” he asked, his brows creasing in distress. Bilbo blinked, his eyes raising to catch Thorin’s once more. They were startlingly blue and desperately earnest.

“I could never fear you, Thorin. I…I feel _safe_ with you. It’s just that…” He blushed, biting his lip “I find that you are so…so handsome, and I want you with a fierceness I have never known. Also, you are so, uhm, _big_ , and your eyes so intense…” Thorin looked as if he wasn’t sure if he should be pleased with the confession or confused about Bilbo’s last statement.

“And I am…too big, too intense for you?” He asked slowly, pain tugging at the corners of his eyes. “No!” Bilbo exclaimed, twisting his hands where they had gripped onto Thorin’s tunic in embarrassment. He breathed, calming himself “no…you’re intimidating, in a good way! The best way, oh drat.” Bilbo breathed in frustration. He looked up at Thorin through his eyelashes and swallowed his anxiety. “I find myself so aroused by your presence I don’t know how to handle it. I can’t stop thinking about how you would feel - holding me down and covering me completely. How you could move me easily without even having to try, and, and…oh!” Thorin’s face cleared and he tugged Bilbo onto his lap and into a kiss before Bilbo could finish.

“So you like that I am twice your size, hm?” He rumbled, his hands rubbing at Bilbo’s sides. Bilbo whined softly and nodded, holding onto Thorin’s shoulders to balance. Thorin leaned back to look over his hobbit, eyes darkening as he spread his hands across Bilbo’s waist. “Look at that,” he said with reverence, “my fingers nearly touch around your waist…and your thighs, look how wide you have to spread your legs to sit on my lap.” Arousal licked its way, hot and fierce, up Bilbo’s spine as Thorin’s hands followed his words, rubbing over his thighs. “Imagine how wide your tiny little body will have to stretch to accommodate my cock.” Thorin mused, his voice deeper than ever. His large hands covered Bilbo’s arse and squeezed affectionately. Bilbo let out a broken noise, leaning heavily against Thorin’s chest and turning his flaming face into the crook of his neck. He breathed in the scent of him and let the rumble of Thorin’s words lull him into a hazy cloud of delirious want.

“Imagine how long it’s going to take for me to slick you open with my fingers. How I’m going to hold you down and stretch you until your delightful little hole can swallow my cock whole.” Thorin’s hands were under Bilbo’s trousers now, middle finger teasing along his opening, Bilbo made a keening noise. “Thorin, oh…please…” The finger left for a moment and Bilbo could hear it as Thorin sucked it into his mouth, and then it returned, slick and hot and petting. Thorin’s other hand cupped Bilbo’s neck to steady him as he slipped the tip of his finger inside of him. Bilbo made a rather desperate noise and pushed back on it instinctively.

“ _Mahal,_ Bilbo. You are so tight. You’re going to absolutely devour my cock and squeeze the cum right out of me, you delicious little thing.” Thorin growled, hand clamping down on the back of Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo moaned in delight, eyes rolling into the back of his head. The tip of his finger withdrew once more, but Thorin was lifting him and walking toward the bed, so Bilbo had little reason to complain.

Thorin laid him on the bed and kneeled over him eagerly, eyes boring into him. “I would very much like to see my hobbit bare.” He admitted, fingers plucking at his buttons. Bilbo shivered, lifting his hands to help Thorin push away his bracers and unfasten buttons that were too small for Thorin’s thick fingers. At last, Thorin pulled his breeches over Bilbo’s furred feet and let them fall to the floor. His eyes followed the line of his legs back up his body and Thorin let out a groan of appreciation.

“Such a beautiful little hobbit you are, Bilbo. My sweet Bilbo.” His head ducked to lave attention to Bilbo’s body, kissing and licking places that Bilbo hadn’t even thought of being pleasurable. He brushed lips and beard over the curve of his inner ankle, the soft bump of his kneecap, the place where the slight rise of his stomach met hip-bone, and made a lazy trail all the way to the hollow of his throat. His hands made a similar, wandering journey, squeezing the fleshiness of his thighs and smoothing over his sides until rough thumbs brushed firmly over his nipples. He gasped and arched into them, feeling his cock ache - untouched as it was.

Thorin licked into his open mouth, rubbing ceaselessly at the hobbit’s flushed little nipples. He swallowed Bilbo’s noises greedily, pinching and plucking at his flesh to pull more of the addictive sounds from him. Bilbo was panting and grabbing at him, his hips making small undulating movements. Thorin hummed in delight, reaching down to take hold of Bilbo’s hips and move him further up the bed. Thorin settled next to Bilbo on his side and tucked his knee in between Bilbo’s thighs. He let the weight of his leg settle fully on Bilbo, effectively holding his thighs apart. He tucked Bilbo against his side and curled toward him so that he could reach his lips.

Bilbo whimpered against Thorin’s mouth, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and trapped, bare as he was against Thorin’s much larger, clothed frame. It was a filthy and wanton feeling, and he loved that when he arched a bit toward him, he could tell that he would not be able to escape with Thorin’s massive leg pinning him down. Bilbo licked soft, lazy kisses to the corner of Thorin’s mouth, feeling positively obscene with arousal. “It feels so good to have you holding me down…all I can think about is your hand on my throat and your cock inside of me.” Thorin moaned earnestly, his moving back to Bilbo’s nipple and teasing for a moment, before sliding slowly to his throat.

Thorin met his gaze and they shared a silent moment, Bilbo’s heart quickening. At last, Thorin’s hand rested against the bottom of Bilbo’s jaw, only the slightest of pressure being applied to his neck. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. It didn’t have to be firm for him to feel the power and strength Thorin possessed. It sent a warm fluttering feeling of contentment through him. Thorin gasped softly and Bilbo felt the press of his cock through his breeches against his side.

“Look at you.” Thorin breathed, his fingers tightening minimally. “So pliant, so _small_ , such a _good boy_ for me.” And Bilbo didn’t know that he had needed to hear this from Thorin, but _Mahal,_ he did. A soft sob left his throat and he was clutching Thorin’s back with one hand and the bed with the other and rocking up into thin air, whimpering. “Look at me, that’s it, that’s my boy.” Bilbo’s eyes opened, heavy from arousal but bidden to obey and oh, Thorin was taking him apart with his sharp blue eyes and Bilbo choked out another sob.

Thorin’s hand moved from his throat to his face, thumb rubbing over Bilbo’s bottom lip. He looked at him intensely and Bilbo could not look away. “You want to be a good boy for me, Bilbo?” he asked, voice rasping. Bilbo’s heart stuttered and then settled, as if something had resolved. Like back in the throne room, being in Thorin’s arms and feeling right and full and _home_ , surrendering to this feeling felt the same. “Yes, Thorin, please.” He responded, heart feeling so full he could burst.

Thorin’s lips met his with a strangled moan, hot lips enveloping his and coaxing them open for Thorin’s tongue to enter as he willed. That large hand moved down his body like a brand, caressing his nipples and massaging the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs until Bilbo was crying out and spreading his legs. “Oh, _please_ , please touch me.” Bilbo pleaded, hips searching. “Mm, I am touching you, little one.” Thorin replied, fingers tracing around the base of his cock gently. Bilbo huffed in frustration, straining against Thorin’s unmovable weight.

“Perhaps there’s something specific my sweet hobbit would like? Hm? Tell Daddy what you want.” Bilbo spasmed, letting out a surprised and violently aroused whimper even as his face colored a deep red and his cock hardened to painfulness. “I…I want, I want you touch my cock.” Bilbo whispered. Thorin hummed in approval, letting the full length of his hand settle over Bilbo’s cock and testicles.

“Oh Bilbo, you should see how big my hand looks covering you, your pretty pink cock just peeking over the top of my palm.” Thorin mused deeply, kneading and rubbing over Bilbo’s cock easily due to the amount of precum leaking freely. His middle finger dipped lower, teasing over Bilbo’s entrance as a reminder of their moment on the chair. Bilbo’s whole body felt hot and tight and he had thrown his face and hand into Thorin’s chest. He was entering that soft, foggy place of pleasure and Thorin’s voice only pushed him further.

“Oh yes, oh, you feel so good…please, please fuck me with your fingers, I want…I want…” He broke off, Thorin’s finger now slick with precum was slipping into him. Thorin’s other hand twisted into Bilbo’s curls and held him against his chest as he curled his finger into him slowly. “Mm, so good, so tight, my little boy. I will need more slick to properly open you up for my cock though. Be good and wait while I get it.”

Bilbo whined softly as the heat of Thorin left, he blearily watched as he retrieved a pot of oil from the bedside table. He soon returned, hands stroking over his legs. “Lay on your stomach.” Bilbo did so, moaning as his prick rubbed along the silk of the sheets. Thorin’s weight settled against him much as it had before, leg coming between his legs to pin him down. Bilbo sighed in relief, just now noticing that he had missed the weight of it.

Then thick fingers began to knead at his hole, warm and slick with oil. After thoroughly teasing him, Thorin fucked one finger back into him and Bilbo keened, arching into it. “You look so beautiful like this.” Thorin breathed, and Bilbo felt beautiful - from the way Thorin looked at him, how his voice sounded, and the unbearably loving and filthy things he said to him.

A second finger joined the first and he felt so full and a bit of discomfort, but a fire was building in his belly and it was perfect in all the right ways. He gave a surprised moan when he felt liquid dripping into him and realized that Thorin was holding him open and pouring oil inside of him. When Thorin thrust three fingers into him there was an obscene noise and liquid leaked out around his hand and down Bilbo’s thighs. Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if Thorin’s cum would do the same, if Thorin would fill him up so full it would gush out around his cock and slick his thighs and testicles. He shuddered and clenched at the thought, which was so scaldingly hot that the third finger felt simply incredible and not painful, he pushed back against Thorin’s fingers desperately.

“Your little hole is so greedy.” Thorin mused, his voice husky, his fingers snapping into Bilbo with sudden harshness. Bilbo cried out, fingers grabbing onto furs. “You’re greedy for my cock, aren’t you?” Bilbo sobbed, nodding against the bed. Thorin leaned his weight against his back, fingers pushed as deep as they would go and curling unrelentingly at Bilbo’s prostrate until tears leaked onto his face. He sucked one of Bilbo’s pointed ears into his mouth and fucked him harder when Bilbo screamed. “Say it.” He growled.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, please Daddy, fuck me. I-I’m so greedy for you, Daddy.” Bilbo felt embarrassment curl in his belly but it only served to fuel his pleasure. He felt Thorin shift, moving to kneel over him, his thick thighs braced on either side of his own. He turned his head to catch Thorin throwing his clothes off and met his smoldering gaze. Bilbo caught flashes of ink stained skin and was fascinated, but ultimately distracted. His heart skipped at the desire in Thorin’s eyes and he arched his spine instinctively, seeing how Thorin’s gaze darkened further. He held Bilbo’s eyes as he unlaced his breeches and pushed them down along with his smallclothes.

Thorin’s cock was a thing to worship – thick and heavily veined with a fat head showing proudly through his foreskin. He moved to the edge of the bed only to remove his boots and breeches and then he was heavy against Bilbo once again.

“Thorin…you, oh, Thorin.” Bilbo babbled, still turned to drink in the sight of his dwarf finally bare for him to see. Thorin caressed a hand over his back and arse, parting the globes of Bilbo’s arse to reveal his hole – still stretched a slick and twitching with need. He groaned softly, tipping the pot of oil over him once more and watching how it dripped down to his testicles. At last he covered the hobbit with his chest and nuzzled his nose against Bilbo’s temple – such a simple and sweet gesture that Bilbo moaned softly, his lips seeking Thorin’s.

Their lips met as Thorin allowed his hips to rest against Bilbo’s. He rocked his hips slowly, fitting the length of his cock along the crease of Bilbo’s arse easily. Bilbo whimpered his approval into Thorin’s mouth, trying to rock back against the burning heat of his cock while also surging forward to kiss him more deeply. Thorin broke away sloppily, breathing hard against his lips as the head of his cock drug along the opening of his hobbit. Bilbo whined, feeling a sudden aching emptiness inside. He’d never felt the need to be filled so strongly in his life.

“I’m going to fuck you, Bilbo. I’m going to open you so wide and fill you so full. _Oh, Bilbo_.” Thorin groaned, and then the blunt head was pressing into him and he was blinded by sudden pressure and heat, and oh Mahal, Thorin’s cock was sliding into him and there was so much oil it squelched around him and leaked over his arse. Bilbo’s mouth was open but no sound came out. He simply pressed his face to the bed and _felt._ Open and raw and needy, and so, _so complete._ Thorin bottomed out and pressed his face heavily to the back of Bilbo’s shoulder.

Bilbo shook like a leaf under him but finally whined softly and arched against him as much as he could. He couldn’t move at all. Thorin’s body was a long line of solid heat from his shoulders to his feet and he was speared to the core and held immobile by the thick flesh that was Thorin’s cock. Overwhelming, sobbing pleasure exploded inside Bilbo even before Thorin began to grind hard down into him. “Thor-Thorin, please, I-I” He couldn’t even form coherent sentences, all he could do was roll his eyes back into his head and give into the pleasure.

The rolling of Thorin’s hips was small, but each movement massaged deeply into his prostate and rubbed his swollen cock against the bed below him. Thorin was making the most gorgeous groans into his neck, so deep he felt it more than he could hear it, and then that velvet voice spoke once again and Bilbo was lost.

“Mine, my sweet little hobbit, with your sweet little greedy hole, I am going to fuck you until you are drooling from it. You will be _ruined, you will be mine._ ” His hips snapped into him, picking up speed and intensity as Thorin lost himself. “I will lay my claim upon you over and over again. I will fill you with my cum and lay my marks into you until there is none that can doubt that _you belong to me._ ” Rough fingers caught his hair and pulled his head back, another coming to close firmly around his throat. All the while Thorin’s cock speared into him relentlessly. Bilbo cried out, tears gathering at his eyes because it all just felt so good he couldn’t stand it.

“Come, Bilbo. Come for me…that’s it, that’s my good boy, come for Daddy.” Bilbo clenched around his cock and with two rather forceful, perfect thrusts against his prostate, and a tightening of Thorin’s hand on his throat he was shattering. His vision blacked out and he came so hard he thought he might die. Thorin’s cock never stopped, dragging out his pleasure until he was shaking and still coming even as his release slowed.

He was overstimulated and shivering, but Thorin was still fucking him with relentless thrusts. He sobbed in earnest, fingers clutching at the sheets. “Thorin! Oh, it’s too much, oh, Thorin, please!” Thorin’s gripped at his hair and he was speaking darkly into his ear. “I know you can take it, it still feels good, doesn’t it, Bilbo?” His lips closed around his ear and Bilbo cried out, impossibly feeling another orgasm building inside him. “That’s it, oh Bilbo… _Mahal,_ I’m so close. Come with me, little one, come around my cock while I fill you up.”

Thorin’s hips stuttered and then hot liquid filled Bilbo, the feeling of it pushed him over again. Pushed him impossibly into another blinding orgasm that shook his body so hard his fingers stopped moving. A few weak thrusts later and Thorin’s weight shifted to the right and his half-hard cock was slipping from his body. His entrance was swollen and sore and he gave a breathy gasp of surprise at the sensation. He couldn’t quite manage anything else and settled for panting harshly into the sheets and basking in the gelatin like quality of his limbs.

They laid in contented silence for a long moment, and Bilbo only hummed sleepily when he felt Thorin rise from the bed. He returned shortly with a damp cloth which he used to clean Bilbo’s entrance and thighs gently. Thorin laid down beside him and managed to coax Bilbo onto his chest and pull the covers over them. Bilbo nuzzled into him and smiled when Thorin’s fingers caught his and laced together over his chest.

“It feels as though I may wake from a dream any moment now.” Thorin said softly, his other hand smoothing over Bilbo’s hair. “Mm, I am certain this cannot be a dream.” Bilbo replied. “Why is that, dear Bilbo?” Bilbo smiled coyly into his chest. “Because I couldn’t even dream up sex that spectacular or language that filthy.” He felt Thorin’s responding laugh and propped himself up on a trembling arm to look upon his lover. Thorin’s expression was so open and full of adoration that Bilbo’s heart swelled. He reached out to brush fingers over his face and smiled when Thorin leaned into the touch.

“I love you, Thorin.” He breathed, watching in awe as a blinding look of joy came over Thorin’s face. “And I love you, Bilbo Baggins.” Their lips found each other, sweet and unrushed now that the urgency had passed for the moment. When they parted, a slow and utterly smug expression stole over Thorin’s face. Bilbo blinked, laughing nervously.

“What is that look for?” He asked. Thorin chuckled. “Fili and Kili are going to be delighted to see their Uncle Bilbo looking so well-fucked and glowing, leaving the King’s rooms in the morning.” He mused mischievously. Bilbo blushed up to his ears and sputtered.

“Now, well…perhaps. In any case, “Uncle Bilbo” is quite a ridiculous title, don’t you think?” Thorin’s smile sobered and he gave Bilbo a look so serious that Bilbo was quite lost for words. “Not at all.” Thorin replied, covering Bilbo’s hand and holding tightly.

“Oh.” Bilbo breathed, his stomach in knots.

“I meant it, truly, when I said I would hold you until the end of my days. I would like to hold you calling you husband.” Bilbo blinked back tears and pressed his face into Thorin’s neck, overcome with emotion.

“I would love nothing more, Thorin.” He managed, laughing and smiling as Thorin pulled him up for a joyous kiss. When they parted, Bilbo settled back onto his chest and sighed, letting himself succumb finally to the enormity of his day. When he had come to the gates of Erebor, this is certainly not what he had expected to find within its halls.

He smiled, finally able to focus in on the designs Thorin wore on his skin. They were in the same style as Dwalin’s, which Bilbo had gathered was a tradition for Dwarvish warriors. He remembered Balin telling him it was a rite of passage and a thing of honor. He traced his fingers over the bold lines of ink and mused that he would likely be learning much more about Dwarvish culture very soon. _Goodness,_ husband to a King. In all his life, even throughout the most unbelievable perils of their journey, he had never once considered that a possibility. Yet, here he was.

“Bilbo…” Bilbo blinked, pulled from his pondering by the slightly anxious tone of his intended. “Yes?” He asked, peering up at him. Thorin looked a little sheepish. “I hope…that I did not offend with the way I spoke to you.” Bilbo frowned slightly, trying to think of what Thorin could be talking about. “When…when we joined.” Thorin clarified. “Oh!” Bilbo felt his face heat but managed a light chuckle.

“You did not offend, quite the opposite. Well, I’m sure you noticed.” Bilbo replied, squirming slightly. Thorin smirked, “I remember quite well. You respond so beautifully.” He ran a rough thumb down Bilbo’s throat. Bilbo hummed in approval, eyes closing. “Even so, I needed to ask. I realize we did not quite discuss the more…unusual parts of our union.”

“I assure you, I thoroughly enjoyed all of it. I _can_ be quite adventurous, you know.” Bilbo replied in a haughty tone. Thorin chucked, leaning close to kiss him deeply. “Yes, you certainly can. The King could accept no less in a husband than the bravest and noblest of hobbits.” Bilbo smiled, embarrassed by the praise.

“I did not expect any of this when I set out on my journey.” Bilbo admitted, meeting Thorin’s eyes. “I am overwhelmed with how perfect everything has become. We’ve come so far.” Thorin caressed his face. “I would have never survived without you.” Bilbo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and feeling warm and whole.

“You’ll never have to.”


End file.
